The need for lubricants in the metal working operations such as drawing, rolling, and a variety of other similar applications is well established in the art. During metal working, friction between the die and the moving metal surfaces generates a great amount of heat; and unless an effective lubricant is present, sticking and scoring of the metal surfaces being worked occur, and excessive wear of the die takes place.